marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Luther (Earth-2911)
Appearance Personality Attributes Powers Hyuman Physiology: ' Even before his mutation, MVP was already considered to be the pinnacle of human evolution; this is due to him being born possessing the perfect human genome, then combined with a lifetime of revolutionary diet, specialised exercises and bio-feedback treatment, his body and mind had been naturally augmented to the peak of human potential. However, this all changed after he was stranded in Dimension Z, a world where’s environments are far harsher than that of Earth; there the immense gravity (12 G) and the special atmosphere of the planet would have killed him many times over had it not been for the special substance known as Dionesium, which has the preternatural ability to revive dead tissue, and various strange fruits in the Dimension. Later on, he created a unique training method in order to adapt to the extreme environments of the planet; and as centuries went by, both his mind and body slowly overcame their limits and started transforming : his cells mutated, allowing his muscles, bones, skin and even the inner organs to become denser, tougher and stronger but the volume remained the same so that it wouldn’t become a hindrance to movements; his mind became sharper, the speed at which it could process information increased, he became more creative in way of thinking and his overall awareness of the surroundings was many times that of what it had been before; roughly speaking, what was happening to him was comparable to a mutation that wouldn't be happening to the human body for several generations to come. By the time the transformation finished, not only had he archived a body and mind far superior to what they were before, but he had also gained the addition of new abilities unlike anything he had ever seen of. *'Optimal Human Condition: Despite the transformation his mind and body had gone through, strictly speaking he is not like the other Homo Superiors whose powers come from their tampered genes but his powers are actually the result of “natural” evolution, meaning that in a way he can still be classified as human albeit far more advanced. In other words, every single one of his stats such as strength, speed, durability, intelligence, healing and even lifespan, etc are dozens of times more powerful and efficient than that of finest human out there. *'Body Supremacy: ' Thanks to his physiology in addition to his own rigorous training, MVP has gained complete and utter control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, cells, etc all the way down to the genetic level. By his own words, some of the things he is capable of doing but not limited to are : utilizing 100% of his muscle (human can only do 20); increasing his body temperature to steel melting point or decreasing it to ice cold stage; manipulating all the chemicals in his body like adrenaline and endorphins; complete control over his own cardiac functions; forcing his body to regenerate missing limbs and survive decapitation; make himself ages faster, slower, reverse age or unable to age at all; enhancing or weakening his muscle mass by commanding it; harnessing his bio-energy (electric and magnetism) to use it as weapon or force-field; changing the colors of his eyes or hair and the sound of his voice; accessing his entire genetic code at will and control over every single nerve, cell within his body; etc. He has even shown the ability to reduce or straight up remove the need for his bodily necessities such as eating, drinking and breathing as well as make use of the maximum of his brain capacity (human can only use 10). **'Limiter Removal:' During his training to gain control of his body in Dimension Z, MVP discovered a technique which allowed him to completely remove all the limiters placed on his body. This allows him to actively and continuously grow stronger during battle, adapt to all the attacks of his opponents even the unknown ones almost instantly and enhancing all of his other abilities, etc. However, prolonged usage of this ability release may cause strain and other side effects, and in the worst case can lead to death. *''' Hyper Mind: ' Similar to his body, MVP’s mind had gone through an evolution of its own and therefore had become far superior to that of a human. As stated by MVP himself, his mind is like that of the most advanced super computer on Earth, only better; this means that it can process a seemingly unlimited amounts of information without any hindrances or backlashes. In other words, he can process a nigh-infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information he has on them. Some of the abilities he has shown with his mind are: limited telepathy but extreme telepathic resistance; the ability to run through every single possibilities of an event or a fight before it even begin, allowing him to always make the choice which leads to his desire result, he has even stated on multiple occasions that he is “always a million moves ahead”; can read the languages of human body, allowing him to predict their actions, often before they even know what they are about to do in addition to the ability to replicate all of his opponents’s moves perfectly after having seen them only once; processing multiple stimulations and calculations all at once without straining himself, similar to having multiple people inside his head each thinking about a different thing; and even the ability to identify the weaknesses in structures, biological life forms or events, etc in order to break them. Due to this ability, even his view of the world can become similar to that of a computer, effectively allows him to instantly grap any information and comprehend them right away. **' Auto-pilot:' Due to the nature of his computer-like mind, he is capable of entering a state called autopilot, which basiclly turn him into a nigh-unstoppable battle machine though at the cost of his self-awareness. To put it bluntly, during the activation period he will become a third person within his own mind, only able to give advices to the now main body which acts no different from a machine. In this state, he is immune to all the emotions that would usually hinder him from finishing his tasks; all of his physical abilities will be pushed to the limit or even beyond as long as the task is complete; all of his physical pains also disappear; even heavy damages to his brain can be healed and separated body parts can still work as if they have a mind of their own; he also gains extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary (his body is actually reacting without receiving signals from the brain), allowing him to have more time to strategize, better movements coordination and his auto-reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. '''Super-Soldier Physiology:' Unlike the various other super-soldiers out there whose powers are either the result of scientific or mystical enhancement, MVP’s powers are actually a combination of both at their peaks, which means that he is potentially one of the most powerful meta-human in existence. Within his bloodstream alone, there are already an uncountable amount of extremely advanced self-replicating and self-evolving nanites, the orginal and the most powerful super-soldier serum, potions of various kind made to enhance his stats and mystical tattoos all over his body with unknown effects. Due to this, he has exhibited abilities and powers far above what most superhumans and super-soldiers have to offer, which often make him be compared to gods like Thor, Zeus or Odin. *'Meta-Human Condition: ' As the Sentry, one of his most notable power is his immeasurably high level of physical stats and intellect; this includes limitless strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, etc together with intelligence and wisdom rivaled by none. Some of the feats he has shown as the Sentry are : simultaneously lifting Infinity and Eternity, who are the personifications of space and time respectively and both being incalculable in weight; effortlessly outracing the intial expansion speed of the universe and has even won against teleportation on many different occasions; completely no-sold the Big Bang to the face and the destruction of a universe; perceiving events happen in less than an planck instant and is stated to be faster than time itself; reconstructing himself from being destroyed at Quark level and has even returned from being obliviated into nothingness on one occasion; mapping out the entire universe along with everybody and everything living in it within his head; etc *'Reality Wrapping:' Abilities